A Very Merry December
by o-Meep-o
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are happily married with two beautiful twins at the age of 5, and an awesome family full of wealthy crazies. It's december and you know what that means! Gifting time! And someone spiked the egg nog if you know what I mean! *Wink Wink* But it cant be a christmas story without the miracle. A tale of two twins or more. SasuxNaru, ItaxKyu, KakaxIru.
1. Chapter 1

So lol I typed this up in a spur of the moment thing when I remembered it was december first! My birthday month! So I'd thought I would share this story with you guys! Little steamy in the first chapter! But it is a multi chapter.

So bring a fan and read on C:

* * *

Today was the first day to his son's birthday month and Naruto was excited to say the least to gift his little babies a million gifts.

"Naruto where are you my blonde dobe" Sasuke yelled out as he pulled his tie down in a knot and pulled on his black suit jacket.

"In here babe!" Naruto yelled back as he poked his head out of a room that contained a lot of gifts for Yuki and Yuu.

"Morning Naru" Sasuke gave Naruto one of his smiles he only show to his family before giving him a loving kiss on the lips, holding Naruto by the chin gently.

He pulled back and Naruto looks stunned for a second before he smiled back as if he was in a daze.

"Morning Sasuke" He said with his cute dopey smile.

"What're you doing here?" Sasuke asked wrapping his long arms around the short blonde.

"Making sure I have all of this weeks gifts for Yuki and Yuu" Naruto whispered lowly when Sasuke started to fondle his neck with his long tounge.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tried to reprimand as his husband slid his hand down the front of his navy blue tights and gripped the growing bulge.

"Your gonna let me in aren't you Naruto?" Sasuke growled in the blondes ear, much to his delight.

"N-no.." Naruto started then Sasuke bit his neck and he completely melted being the masochist he was he absolutely loved pain during sex.

"Yes" Naruto whispered.

After the words were out Naruto was pushed to the floor, the door being slammed and locked in the process.

Sasuke had no mercy when it came to pleasuring his dobe. He always gave him what the blonde expected and Naruto always. And Sasuke means always pleasure the way he wants.

Sasuke didn't waste time and ripping off the tank Naruto had thrown on that morning and quickly pulled down his navy blue sweats, somewhere in his lusty haze he had removed his suit jacket.

"Naruto. Prepare yourself." Sasuke murmured with a sly smirk on his face as he hurriedly undid his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt.

Naruto was absolutely dying.

Sasuke leaned down and bit Naruto's neck harshly and started sucking, knowing it would leave a nasty bruise. He drowned in the noises that the blonde were already letting out.

"Ah S-Sasuke" Naruto ground out, his little pierced pink tounge darting out to lick his drying lips.

Sasuke smirked and lowered his head, taking on of Naruto's nipple into his mouth biting on it and sucking roughly. He moved to the other and is the same, tugging on it with his sharp teeth.

Naruto gasped when Sasuke's hand slid down into his boxers and tightly gripped his cock, and something tight and cold slipped down it, right to the base.

"S-Sasuke! N-no, please no!" Naruto pleaded as he reached down with his hands in hopes to take it off, which in turn got his hands tied over his head, with Sasuke's work tie.

"Mmm you look delicious" With that Sasuke slid his mouth over the head of the blondes little cock and slowly, very slowly deep-throated the blonde.

Naruto breath stopped for a second, and his eyes rolled back into his head an Sasuke repeated this. He growled around Naruto's cock and the blonde almost lost his sanity at how good the vibrations felt in his cock.

"God y-yes Sasuke" Naruto moaned out, spreading his legs wider for his husband as he arched off the floor. Sasuke smirked at the blonde, dipping his tounge into the slit and wiggling it.

"Fuck!" Naruto screamed his small body arching impossibly higher up off the floor.

Tears started to slip out of Naruto's eyes at the immense pleasure Sasuke was giving to him.

"Sasuke ugh please give it to me!"

Sasuke got up from the floor and left the room, leaving a panting Naruto in confusion. Until Sasuke returned with a bottle of lube and relocked the door.

"I can't watch for your tight little hole to devour my dick Naruto" Sasuke whispered into the blondes ear as he coated his long fingers in the lube, making sure they were nice and slick.

"I'm so ready for it" Naruto huffed out raising his spread legs higher on his chest, making Sasuke give out a dark chuckle.

Sasuke slid one finger into the blonde, and it was immediately and deeply sucked in. Smirking, Sasuke added another and curled them both, stuffing them deeper into the blondes tight heat.

"Ngh-Sas-uh-ke!" Naruto gasped out when the Uchiha started to finger fuck Naruto's ass with his fingers.

"Hmm Naruto?" Sasuke asked smiling down at the whilting sunflower beneath him.

Sasuke slid in the third and last finger and Naruto completely lost it, if he could cum he would. Sasuke's fingers wee stuffed impossible deep inside the blonde and were curled so nicely they hit the little bundle of nerves every time the went back inside.

"Sasuke please! I need to cum" Naruto sobbed out, not out of pain but out of pleasure so hot it could burn had it been lava.

"Not yet"

Sasuke pulled his fingers out, much to Naruto's disdain, but his brightened noticeably when Sasuke started to undo his suit pants and pulled out his long and thick cock, lubbing it up to where it was wet enough to slip easily Ito the gift blonde.

Naruto hitched his legs up higher in anticipation for Sasuke's girth, his mouth even started to water at the sight.

Sasuke licked his lips, he gripped Naruto's thighs tightly, pushing them against his chest as he pushed his dick in at full force into the small blonde.

The blonde screamed out in pain and pleasure, as Sasuke merely grunted, the tightness overwhelming him just a bit.

Sasuke didn't wait and immediately pulled out and pushed back in harshly, his length appearing and disappearing inside Naruto's little ass.

Sasuke's eyes started to change colors and his thoughts started to melt into the lust that had become him and he started to fuck Naruto into the floor. His thrust frantic and deep as he pushed the blondes lower half up as he leaned down to the blonde and gave him a fiery kiss, silencing all his senseless moans.

Sasuke slid his tounge into Naruto's mouth and swished I around, tasting every inch of his cute little husband, biting and nipping at the blondes lips hungrily.

He growled and pulled back and flipped their positions.

"Ah Sasuke fuck Ngh! Hah-ah Sas-ke!" He managed to moan out as Sasuke pounded into the from behind Biting his shoulders, nibbling on his ears and licking between his shoulder blades.

Sasuke's pale hand slid towards Naruto's hard red cock and he pulled the cock ring off on a purposely hard thrust into the blonde which sent his body forward with a hard jolt, the blonde came on impact, screaming his release to the world.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke grunted and came hard in Naruto's tight hole, his body tensing and shuddering against Naruto's.

Naruto collapsed onto the floor huffing and puffing harshly, sweat running down his neck and back, his blonde hair sticking to his face.

Sasuke smiled at the sight and pulled out of the blonde wiping his cock across the blondes lower back before he got up and pulled his boxers and pants back on, then his shirt and suit jacket. Sasuke didn't even break a sweat.

"Have a good day my sweet sunflower" Sasuke said kissing Naruto softly from his place on the floor and leaving the room that now reeked of sex, not bothering to get his tie off the blondes wrists.

"Shit!" Naruto groaned out passing out on the floor.

* * *

I love some reviews on this to tell me what you think if you like the first chapter if you dont! Ja Ne!

-Lots of love, Meep.


	2. Oh No!

Hi Guys im back with the second installment (Day two) to AVMD.I've decided to add my little twist early! I hope you like it. Bring a tissue and don't cry to hard! No like seriously writing those things make me wanna weep Lol.

* * *

"Naruto wake up" Sasuke murmured against said blondes neck as he spooned him, his morning wood knocking extra loud.

"5 more minutes!" Naruto grumbled sleepily.

"I only need five minutes!" Sasuke punctuated by pressing his morning boner into Naruto's round ass.

Naruto gasped, wide awake now.

"Naruto let me in" Sasuke growled out seductively.

"Said the big bad wolf" Naruto snickered out almost giving into the gentle gyrating Sasuke was applying upon his bum.

Sasuke made a move to pounce on the blonde, when the door busted open, and in came two little chibi toddlers.

"Mommy!" They yelled in unison and jumped Ino the bed in their midnight blue and black footy pjs.

"I'm up I'm up!" Naruto yelled, sitting up from Sasuke's warm embrace.

"Daddy!" Yuu yelled at the raven still laying in the bed, not saying a word.

"I'm up too!" Sasuke grumbled leaning up to kiss both of his sons on the forehead.

"I trust you slept good?" Sasuke asked the boys with a smile.

"We want today's gifts" Yuki spoke up this time, twisting his finger around a loose strand of his mommy's hair.

"Hai hai! Young masters" Naruto said as he scooped the twins off the bed and sat them down on the floor, swiping his cellphone from the nightstand.

"Haku could you and Zabuza bring the gifts on in?" Naruto said smiling at twins as he talked into his cellphone.

"Aunt Haku and Uncle Zabuza are here!?" Yuu yelled running out the door and down the grand staircase, Yuki not far behind.

The big brown door opened and in came Haku and Zabuza who immediately got glomped, by the chibi's.

"Are you ready?" Haku asked a Zabuza leaned against a wall, toothpick in mouth.

"Yes!" The twins said with a determined look in their eyes.

"Idk if your ready!" Haku said turning away from them, his log chocolate hair swishing as he did so.

Upstairs.

"Sasuke you have to get ready for work!" Naruto moaned and his husband forced him through the bathroom door as he nibbled on the shell of his ear.

"I am but what about my breakfast hmm?" Sasuke asked a smirk in his pale face as he started to strip the little blonde.

"Your breakfast will be downstairs when you come for it!" Naruto huffed out before storming from the bathroom, face as red a tomato.

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his raven locks laughing to himself as he stripped off his silk pj bottoms and walked across the room and stepped into the big square-shaped Versace shower.

The shower head's at the top of the shower turned on, spraying Sasuke's pale muscular body, with steamy hot water.

"Day two" Sasuke said to himself with a devious smirk on his face.

Downstairs

"Stupid Sasuke" Naruto grumbled as he helped Haku make the men some breakfast.

"Calm down Naruto" Haku said through a giggle as he mixed the waffle batter.

"Yesterday morning he left me the same way, as the other time! Not this time mr!"Naruto danced to the other side if the kitchen around the black island and slid the bacon into the oven.

"It's not like you resisted.." Haku trailed off as he started to pour the batter into four different waffle makers.

"Who's side are u on Haku!?" Naruto pouted out, as he left the kitchen after hearing the doorbell ring.

"Yours of course my love!" Haku yelled from the kitchen, laughter evident in his voice.

"Lies!" Naruto yelled back opening the door, a look of shock coming across his face at the number of people at his front door.

"Who's there momma?" Yuki asked, as he parked his new mini bike in the middle of the foyer, his dark midnight blue eyes shining bright with curiosity behind his sleek glasses.

"Just your whole family" Naruto mumbled as Kyuubi, Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, Minato, Kushina, Nagato, Konan,Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Deidra, Sasori, Orochimaru and Madara walked through the front door each one of them giving the three little look alikes a kiss as greeting.

"Grama's! Gramps!" The twins yelled glomping Naruto and Sasuke's parents.

"Hey guys!" Minato said picking up Yuki and Yuu in his arms.

"Don't Chu have something for us?" Yuu asked his fingers wiggling against his cheeks which were puffed out like a blowfish.

"Why yes we do" Mikoto squealed and pulle a bag from behind her that had no description on it what so ever.

"Well?" Yuu said his head cocking to the side.

Fugaku and everyone in the big foyer laughed and the cuteness of his wonderment as Mikoto laughed and pulled to long, sleek in suede boxes from the bag and handed them to her grandsons.

"For you my darlings!" She said with a smile.

"Breakfast is ready!" Haku yelled from the kitchen, around the staircase.

"Food!? What about our gifts!?" Pouted out Yuu hopelessly, his arms flailing out at his sides.

"All in do time"Kushina said taking Yuki from er husbands arms and walking towards the kitchen where everyone started to head.

Sasuke mentally cut himself a million times over as he watched his whole entire family chomp down on his food in his house like this is something they did everyday.

"Here are more rolls" Naruto said as he danced around the table dropping one on every plate.

"Naruto I'll do that why don't you sit down?" Iruka said starting up from his seat.

"Nonsense you eat Iruka-sensei I'm not hungry" Naruto gave Iruka a weak smile before he disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'll go talk to him" Kyuubi pulled away from Itachi's lips long enough to say, and keep Sasuke in his seat.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi whispered when he entered the kitchen.

No answer.

"Naru?"

Still no answer. He walked farther into the kitchen.

"Kit?"

He walked around the island and there Naruto was sprawled on the floor like a rag doll.

"Naruto!?" Kyuubi screamed and dashed to his little brother grabbing him up in his arms.

"Naruto wake up!" Kyuubi whispered fiercely, tears prickling his eyes.

"Not again" whispered Kyuubi as he pressed Naruto's hand to his cheek to feel for a pulse. Nothing. Just a cooling hand.

"Itachi!" Kyuubi screamed for his husband, as he tried to desperately pick up te small blonde.

Itachi burst through the kitchen door, spotting him on the floor he dashed forward and dropped to his knees in his black suit next to Kyuubi and Naruto.

"Is he awake? Does he have a pulse?" Itachi asked quickly.

"N-no" Kyuubi stuttered out.

"Shit!" Itachi said as he pulled out his phone.

"Sasuke get in here!" Itachi yelled, his voice cracking some, alerting everyone that something was amiss.

Sasuke excuse himself and briskly walked into the kitchen spotting the little group his walked over and grabbed Naruto into his arms, holding him tight, while Itachi hissed words into his phone.

In seconds an ambulance was in the front yard and emt's were rushing through the house and towards the kitchen.

"Statistics" A purples haire emt asked Itachi as she guided Sasuke over to the stretcher and asked him to lay him down carefully so she could strap him in.

Itachi stood up with Kyuubi wrapped in one of his arms crying quietly.

"No pulse, passed out when found, chilling.." Itachi whispered the last part quietly, as not alarm the karting fox in his arms.

The woman nodded and with the help of a blonde haired woman lifted the stretcher and walked through the swinging kitchen door.

Itachi took Kyuubi through the same door and handed him off to his father giving him a knowing look before he rushed off after the two woman.

"Daddy what's wrong with mommy!?" Yuki yelled, sniffling up at the man who appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah what's w-wrong!?" hiccupped Yuu as his hand clasped onto his brothers.

"Nothing. Nothing he just fell asleep while cooking and got a little boo boo. Don't you worry, they're just taking him to the hospital for a check up." Sasuke said to his boys kneeling down in front of them.

"O-okay, if daddy says so then it's okay" Yuu sniffled wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his onesie.

"Haku, take care of the twins I'm going with Itachi" Sasuke said before he walked out the door and jumped in te car with Itachi who was yelling into his phone.

"Hinata I don't give a fuck about any damn lights or civilians get Naruto to the hospital now!" Itachi all but whispered into his phone.

"That's all you had to say boss" Hinata said before hanging up the phone.

"Put your seat belt on." Itachi said and put the car into drie speeding down the street after the trail of the ambulance.

* * *

A/N :What a cliffhanger! Why Meep!? Why!? Was it a hook line and sinker? Hmmmms? HMMMMMS!? Review please I'd love to hear your thoughts. Like really I can't read minds C: Love you guys. Third chapter out tomorrow. Since it's a day by day chappie story.

-Meep.


	3. He's back!

Whoop! New day guys! So this chapter will actually bleed out into tomorrows chapter because it was a tad bit longer but I didn't have enough time to finish it because I wanted to post it as soon as I got home. Enjoy :3 Btw there is a lime somewhere. There will be a line there. Skip if you dont wanna read it. C:

* * *

Itachi walked out of the E.R. Doors towards his family with an impassive face.

"How is he?"

"When can I see him?"

"Is my baby okay?"

"Itachi!"

Itachi looked with a rare, very big grin on his face looking straight at his brother.

"Congratulations brother, immediate family should come see him." Itachi said before he walked off telling them to follow with his finger.

They followed quickly so they could get to Naruto and see if he was okay.  
When they got to the room the blinds on the windows we closed and Itachi stood in front of the window on the door.

"Do you guys remember what happened to Naruto? Last time he was pregnant?" Itachi said, a smirk on his face.

"No way!" Kyuubi squealed.

"Yes. Way." Itachi said before opening the door.

Kyuubi and Sasuke rushed into the door and stopped at the foot of the bed, very shocked.

"Hey guys" Naruto said with a smile as he played with the little baby in his arms.

"Naruto you were pregnant?" Sasuke said completely frozen.

"I guess so but I didn't remember the signs so I guess it was a little scary for you guys huh?" Naruto sai giving most of his attention to his baby.

"Can I see him?" Kyuubi said walking up to his little brother.

"Sure" Naruto said with a small smile , handing Kyuubi his bundle.

Everyone gasped when the blanket fell back a little to show his hair.

"What a head of hair he has" Orochimaru said walking up to his godson, to look at the baby, his red hair shining against his lightly tanned body.

"Sasuke" Itachi whispered into the frozen mans ear.

Sasuke let out a big sigh and walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the forehead.

"You scared the shit out of me" Sasuke hissed kissing Naruto everywhere he could reach.

"I'm sorry Sasu" Naruto giggled out.

"I'M HERE! WHERE IS HE?" Tsunade stormed through the door in her doctors coat, her purple pumps clicking on the tiled floor.

Her eyes teared up when she saw Naruto was fine and well and so was the baby.

"Naruto did you give the baby a name?" Kushina asked from beside Minato as she brought the baby towards Sasuke who took the baby and smiled at him, rare tears prickling his eyes.

"Hey there little guy" Sasuke whispered to the baby tickling his stomach, with a finger.

The baby giggled and slapped his hands on his fathers face, his tounge lolling out of his mouth.

"His name is Yahiko" Naruto said smiling at the sight of Sasuke and Yahiko.

"He really is your child" Sasuke grumbled after the child grabbed his nose and promptly tried to rip it off.

Everyone in the room laughed and Naruto quickly took his baby back after sitting up in the bed.

Itachi walked to the foot if the bed and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto if you hadn't fainted in the kitchen we wouldn't have gotten to the baby in time, you remember the signs okay?" Itachi said giving Naruto an intense look.

"I will" Naruto said giving his baby a kiss as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight Yahiko" Naruto whispered to the baby.

"You can go home later after all the paperwork is finalized" Itachi said, walking to Naruto's side and giving him a kiss on the forehead and the baby.

"Kyuubi come." Itachi said walking from the room, the red-head followed obediently after giving Naruto and the baby a kiss.

* * *

Kyuubi moaned softly as Itachi kissed, sucked and licked at his neck creating light hickeys and small knicks.

"I-Itachi we can't do it in a hospital!" Kyuubi said even though the idea enticed him.

"Oh yes we can and we will, I mean this seems to be pretty excited." Itachi smirked as he grabbed Kyuubi's cock through his pants.

Kyuubi gasped arching into the touch. Itachi took this as a go ahead and started his way down Kyuu's body, pushing his shirt up to get to his chest. He adorned the nipples with minor attention wanting to get to his prize.

He bit and suckled them, continuing his slide down Kyuubi's body as he watched the red-head watch him. He gave light bites to the red heads abdomen, then w reached the line of his pants and couldn't hold it in.

He gripped the pants and in one swift motion ripped the pants off Kyuu's long legs, boxers too.  
When Itachi's eyes caught ahold of the beautiful sight that is Kyuubi's cock he dove in.

He grabbed it at the base and licked the underside slowly, in turn Kyuubi's hips jerked up and he didn't stop him.

"Itachi!" Kyuubi whined.

Itachi smirked and licked his lips before he slid them onto Kyuubi's cock, taking the small length into his mouth in one swift motion.

"I-ita" Kyuubi moaned out a Itachi pulled back and started to bob his head, one of his hands fondling his balls and the other poking at his entrance.

"Itachi yes go ahead!" Kyuubi groaned out loudly his hips bucking fiercely into Itachi's mouth not being able to handle all the sensations at once.

Itachi swiftly slipped the finger in, deeper and deeper it went the more Kyuubi jerked. He pulled his mouth of and wrapped a tight fit around Kyuubi's cock rubbing it against his tongue.

"Come Kyuubi" Itachi said, right as he hit a bundle of nerves.

"Itachi!" Kyuubi screamed arching up from the floor, as rope after rope of white cum slid down Itachi's throat. The raven swallowed it down completely.

He smiled, and went up to kiss his delicious treat who gladly accepted the kiss, his tongue delving into Itachi's mouth to taste himself.

"You are such a pervert" Kyuubi pouted as he and Itachi pulled apart. Itachi merely smiled as he pulled Kyuubi's boxers and pants back up.

"I know I am" Itachi said pulling Kyuubi up from the floor and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Kyuubi pouted and fixed his clothes back, wrapping his scarf back around his neck.

"Well I married you so I guess I like it" Kyuubi said as Itachi led him out of the room.

A nurse walked by and handed Itachi a file wordlessly and walked away, a sly smile on his tattooed face.

Itachi smirked to himself and looked through the file walking back to Naruto's room.

* * *

Minato sat in one of the chairs holding his sleeping grandson, Naruto having fallen asleep and Sasuke crawling into the bed with him.

The door opened and in walked Fugaku and Mikoto, in their business apparel Minato smiled and stood up with the sleeping baby.

"This here is Yahiko" Minato handing Fugaku the baby.

"He's beautiful!" Mikoto whispered, not wanting to wake the baby.

"He looks just like Naruto's bloodline" Fugaku said with a hearty laugh.

"If you see his eyes you'd note he's a definite mixture of the two" Kushina said smiling.

The door opened again and in walked Itachi and Kyuubi.

"He can go home when you guys are ready." Itachi said sticking Naruto's file in the plastic clip at the end of the bed.

The baby started to cry and Naruto woke up as if he was on automatic.

"Hiko!?" Naruto gasped out.

"He's fine Naruto he's right there" Sasuke said sitting up with Naruto and pointing at his father who brough the crying bundle over to them.

"Oh" Naruto let out a breath of air and took his baby, accepting this kisses from him father and mother in law.

The baby immediately stopped crying and his eyes opened. Revealing a shocking blue... It almost looked black.

"Oh there are the Uchiha eyes" Mikoto giggled out.

"Naruto when your ready you and Sasuke can take the baby home" Kyuubi said with his arms wrapped around Itachi.

"Okay well let's go home" Naruto said rocking his baby back to sleep.

Few hours later at home-

"Naruto I'm off" Sasuke said grabbing his suit jacket and the keys to his Buick, preferring to drive himself to work.

"Bye Sasu" Naruto said walking over to his husband and giving him a kiss on the lips. Sasuke in turn gave the baby a kiss on the forehead then knelt and gave his youngest sons kisses too. The smiled and waved their daddy off to the door.

"We'll take care of mommy" Yuki said, to his retreating father.

"No I'll talk care of mommy" Haku said from behind the two shooing them from the doorway.

"Have a good day Sasuke give Zabuza kisses for me!" Haku wave from the door.

"No thanks!" Sasuke yelled back and got into his Buick. He rolled his window down after starting it.

"Take care of Naruto for me" Sasuke said.

"I will! I will! Go check on your damn office" Haku yelled.

"Hai Hai!" Sasuke said driving off as his window rolled up.

Haku started to close the door when a car horn honked and a white BMW pulled up to the house. The occupants stepped out and started towards the house.

"Hai Haku!" Iruka said as he and Kakashi made their way up the path.

"Kakashi sensei Iruka sensei!" Haku said opening the door up for them.

"Where's Naruto?" Iruka asked when he stepped inside.

"Naruto?" Haku yells.

Nothing.

Iruka, Kakashi and Haku walked across the foyer to the living room and were wowed. Iruka rushed to Naruto's side laying him out on the couch and pulling a cover up to his shoulders.

"Omfg" Haku said fainting.

Kakashi laughed and threw Haku over his shoulder and settled him down onto the black leather loveseat.

Iruka watched the action completely shocked.

Kakashi took out his cellphone and started to record what was happening, a wide smile on his face.

"Ru-Ru throw me your phone" Iruka did as he was told and tossed it to Kakashi.

"Hello Sasuke, guess what?" Kakashi said into the phone.

* * *

A/N: Did you like? Surprise Surprise.. Unless you saw it coming and it really wasnt a surprise! Epic SadFace. There was also another cliffy! Awh your probs like f you :( Dont hate me guys! There will be another chapter tomorrow. Love you lots.

-Meep


	4. Kyuubi's christmas surpise

A/N:Hey guys I'm so sorry I didn't update anything on both Wednesday and Thursday! I had a rough night with the weather changing for the worse down here in Texas. Then we all waited in anticipation for our bad weather day off because of the snow so whoop here it is!

* * *

"What is it?" Sasuke spoke into his desk phone as went over the files placed on his desk.

"You won't believe what is going on right now with Yahiko" Kakashi spoke through the phone.

"What is going on with Yahiko?" Sasuke spoke again his voice taking on a different tone, one of worry.

"Maaa Sasuke calm down, it's nothing really, just that your new-born son is crawling across the floor between his two brothers." Kakashi said a smile in his voice.

"What!?" Sasuke exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

"What's going on?" Sasuke could hear Naruto in the background.

"What's wrong with Naruto!?" Sasuke was getting frantic.

"Nothing he seemed to have fainted and he's just woken up, would you like to speak with him?" Kakashi asked, cutting off the video when the baby finally quit and played on the floor on his back, with the twins.

"Yes yes put him on the phone"

"Hey Sasu, you will not believe what just happened!" Naruto gasped into the phone.

"Naru I know what happened Kakashi told me. Are you alright? Is the baby alright? Where's Haku? Do I need to come home?" Sasuke asked a million different questions at once.

"Yes, Yes, Umm I believe he also fainted, And No Sasu you don't need to come home" Naruto smiled into the phone.

Sasuke sighed a relieved sigh and says back down into his black desk chair, taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked propping his legs on his desk.

"I'm sure my wonderful husband, but when you come home I could use some relief if you know what I mean" Naruto hissed into the phone, hoping he wasn't heard.

He was proven wrong when he turned and found Haku silently laughing at him and Iruka trying to hold in his laughter while Kakashi picked the baby up from the floor and led the twins from the room, paying the others no mind.

Sasuke quickly picked up his phone cutting off the speaker.

"Naruto you just had Yahiko a few hours ago!" Sasuke chuckled into the phone.

"Idc! You know I can't go long without having you inside me!" Naruto groaned out.

Iruka and Haku were practically choking on their own laughter by now, Naruto just stormed from the room and up the stairs to his and Sasuke's master bedroom.

"Hai hai love I understand" Sasuke said as he started to gather up his things and stick it into his briefcase, he grabbed his computer bag and sat it atop his desk.

"I'll be home in a bit"

"You better be" Sasuke coils hear the pout in the intercom of the phone as it was hung up in his face.

He couldn't stop himself from letting out a hearty chuckle at his cute little Naru's desperation.

He shut off his computer and walked out of his office, Zabuza was by his door waiting there silently.

"Zabuza we're heading home" Sasuke said clicking something on his wrist to automatically lock his office door from inside.

"Sure boss" Zabuza said in his deep intimidating voice, not to Sasuke of course because he's a Uchiha.

Sasuke pulled out his iPhone and called Kisame.

"Yo!" Kisame answered his phone.

"You're in charge for the test of the day, I have no meetings scheduled so I'm going home to Naruto because he's, how do you say.. Frisky maybe?" Sasuke said, keeping his mask up In front of his employees.

"Understood boss" Kisame laughed out hanging up the phone.

Sasuke and Zabuza stepped into the awaiting elevator.

* * *

"Kyuu-sama! Me next me next!" A brown-haired boy yelled, the scarf around his neck curling around one leg.

"No me!" A oranges girl yelled pushing the boy to the floor.

Kyuubi smiled down at all the kids, when he spotted a white-haired boy, who looked about 12, with long limbs, sitting on one of the beds looking out the window.

"Ino could you play with the kids for a bit?" Kyuubi asked the blonde girl who was fixing up the toy area.

"Sure" she answered with a smile.

Kyuubi thanked her and walked over to the white-haired boy.

"So what's your name little one?" Kyuubi asked as he sat behind the boy pulling his white hair behind his ears.

The white-haired boy turned around and Kyuubi gasped.

"You are so cute! Why are you sitting over here all alone?!" Kyuubi pouted at the silent boy with the turquoise eyes.

"Because I am not like them, and I am Kimimaro" The little boy said.

"16" Kimimaro stated impassively.

Kyuubi was baffled.

"16?!Then why are you in the children's ward!?" Kyuubi asked.

"They thought to cheer me up, I would assume" Kimimaro said turning back towards the window.

"Don't you have family Kimimaro?" I do not.

"I do not. I'm a runaway who was found on the street and brought into this, Uchiha hospital" Kimimaro said.

"Oh my god" Kyuubi whispered.

"Is something wrong?" Kimimaro whispered hoping Kyuubi hadn't figured out Itachi's plan.

'One day, before Christmas,Kyuubi I'm gonna gift you something, something so cute and lovely you won't hesitate to love it.' Kyuubi remembered Itachi's word and looked back towards the boy.

"Are you perhaps my gift?" Kimimaro was at a loss for words.

"He in fact is" Itachi's deep voice purred behind him, a smile on his face.

"Itachi!" Kyuubi jumped.

Itachi grabbed Kyuubi up from the bed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Ik how much you wanted a son, a cute son with long hair and beautiful skin, you specified when we were younger." Itachi let out a chuckle.

"You jerk don't laugh!" Kyuubi smacked Itachi in the chest.

Kyuubi turned towards Kimimaro and smiled pulling the short boy into a warm hug.

"We have so much to do! We have to get you clothes, a haircut, swathes for your room colors, a job here with your dad too unless you wanted to work with your uncle, Do you want a pet, another sibling?" Kyuubi ranted on and on as he and Kimimaro left the children's ward.

Itachi followed a smile on his face.

Kimimaro turned around and smiled at Itachi as he followed Kyuubi.

* * *

A/N: So did you guys like it? Leave me a review and I'll try to update tomorrow, My birthday is coming up on Monday and my family wanted to do something for me tomorrow and i have to go shop and stuff! So busy buys but I'll try my hardest if my mother isn't a bitch about giving me 4 hours C:


End file.
